Baby, It's Cold Outside
by delicdreams02
Summary: "You're drunk." He simply stated, his face masked in seriousness as he tried to hide his disappointment. The latter replied irritably, "So what if I am?" D18 one shot, smut sans plot. Happy Holidays and Happy D18 Day!


_Baby, It's Cold Outside_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the title of this work of fiction or Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn or any of its characters. If I did, I wouldn't have ended it. Ever.

**Warnings:** Rating is for senseless sexual content of the yaoi or boy-love kind. Deal with the warnings accordingly, please.

**Author's Note:** Hey, dear readers! Because I love you all so very much, on top of updating, I decided to write you all a gift fic for the holidays! I'm posting this a bit earlier though because this is a busy holiday for me. Anyways this is a oneshot with absolutely no plot so this is new to me, but with lemony D18 goodness! Buon Natale to all~! Enjoy the festive seasons with your dying will~ (;

* * *

With one last look at Namimori Middle School, seeing that there was nothing but the shadows of the afternoon sky, Hibari Kyouya decided to call it a day. Being the chairman of the Disciplinary Committee usually meant that he was one of the last ones to go home during the day. Though one would think that no one would even be in school at this time of the year, it was his job to make sure that everything was in order even if classes were off. Not that he minded, it wasn't like there was anything much to do back at his apartment. It had been pretty quiet lately, which was nothing he could complain about. It was also part of his responsibility after all to keep up that peace or whatever false sense of it lingered in this small town. Somebody was going to have to keep things in line, and if not him, then who else would be qualified to do what he did?

At that very moment though, he was just Hibari Kyouya, on his way home without a care of the world. It was a similar scene to him, walking alone in the sunset lit road on his way to the boarding house he called home. He stopped on his tracks, standing dead centre of the intersection. It was supposedly a familiar scene but something was different. Aside from the snow covering the ground and the lack of traffic, the raven-haired prefect of Nami-chu couldn't quite place why it felt like something had… changed. Hibari watched the dancing lights being reflected on the snow in thought. Looking up the hanging lights from the edge of the roof, reminded him of what made this particular day special. How could he have missed the tall tell signs of the Christmas holidays? The smell of commercialism? The sound of saccharine happiness in everyone? The sight of the overly western decorations on the streets?

However, being who he was, he really couldn't care less about this rather social event. Turning towards the familiar complex he walked up the stairs to the second apartment to the left, almost trudging every steps. To many this night might mean something, but to him, it was just another day he had to go through. Then again, he was never really the type to stomach crowds. It was a well-known fact that Hibari rather despised gatherings, and to him it was easier to discipline people than to actually deal with them.

He set his muddy boots by the door, and began the rather long ceremony of taking off his winter gear. Hibari shook his hair as he took off his hat, stuffing his gloves in them before he rolled it in his scarf. Taking extra care, he set that by the coat rack before hanging his coat. The prefect stood by his door, eying his apartment. Deciding that he would grab some dinner before reading the rest of the night, he headed straight to the kitchen. He had grown tired of coming home every night, taunted by the dark reminding him that by himself, he was just as any other human being. Normalcy haunted him if he was without company. Even the bird was nowhere to be seen that night.

Hibari thought to himself that the bird might be out celebrating, as he pulled out leftover take out food from the night before. Setting it on the counter, his thoughts were disturbed by a knock. His sharp blue eyes zeroed in on the door, standing straight and still. This was… strange. He never got any visitors of any sort, nor did he think that anyone actually knew where he lived. Why of all nights there would be someone knocking on the door it would be now, he didn't know. It was a bit suspicious. The skylark remained where he was as another round of fist rapping against the wood of his door rang through the apartment. It occurred to him then that it was Christmas, was it possible that there were carollers on his doorstep? Do they do that now? Here he thought those things only happened in books or further west of the world.

By the third time the door was knocked on, Hibari was begrudgingly making his way to it. He really didn't want to even open it, but he had a strange feeling that if he didn't, it won't go away. It was one of those circumstances that he just knew he would be bothered with the whole night if he didn't deal with it now. As he opened the door, the sight of an unwelcomed man met him with an annoying greeting of, "Merry almost-Christmas, Kyouya!"

The sound of the voice made his eyebrow automatically twitch in irritation, even more so hearing his own name being said so casually. He would ask how in the world this herbivore knew where he lived, but judging by how many snooping men he had under his wing, Hibari didn't bother. Dino Cavallone grinned from ear to ear, snow melting in his golden locks, cheeks and nose red from winter's merciless nipping. It had started to snow since the last time the skylark had been outside, it would seem. Dino's usual green jacket was obviously not enough for the weather as he was visibly shivering, but that smile wouldn't tell you that. The prefect's automatic reaction in seeing the mafioso was to shut the door.

"No, no, no… Kyouya, wait! I—" As Hibari attempted to shut the door on the other's face, he noticed that the man before him had jammed his toe to stop the door from closing completely. "—ow!"

Rolling his eyes, the dark-haired teen reopened the door and graced the other with a deadpanned face and a monotone drone of, "What are you doing here, Cavallone?"

Victoriously, Dino grinned even if knowing that the only real reason why Kyouya didn't amputate his foot was because he just wanted to be left alone. He explained nonetheless, "Well, it's Christmas and the whole family is celebrating over at Tsuna's, didn't you get Reborn's invitation?"

"I stopped doing that infant favors… if he isn't going to go through his word of a fight, then why should I force myself to flock with you herbivores?" Hibari's reply was cold and dismissive, the longer this conversation drags on, the bigger the chance he wouldn't be able to stop himself from picking a fight with this man. Even though he didn't believe in celebrating Christmas, one would consider Hibari's docile reaction to Dino a part of his non-existent holiday spirit. Dino was pushing it by being so stubborn.

"It's Christmas! No one should be alone during this time!"

"I hate crowds."

"You don't have to mingle, you can just eat. We have tons of food! Roma had our chefs help Nana-san with the cooking. You've got to try it—"

"Go away."

"—oh and Reborn is hosting a Vongola Style Christmas Celebration, whatever that means—"

"I don't celebrate Christmas."

"—What do you mean you don't celebrate Christmas? You don't even have to be religious to have fun today. I even have presents for everybody—" Talking wasn't going through this man. Hibari shut the door, successfully silencing the mafioso. He was getting really irritated of all the nonsensical ramblings he was receiving from the blonde. The only reason he held back was because he wanted a peaceful and relaxing night for himself. Though he found biting someone to death to be rather therapeutic, he really didn't feel like it now. Walking away from the door, he heard the muffled voice of the other saying: "I'm not leaving you alone on Christmas… I'll stay here. Open up…? Or I could stay out here… that's alright, too."

Silence once more settled back into his apartment. Hibari went back to the kitchen, throwing his food into the microwave. He was unconsciously listening for anything, but he heard nothing. Not even the sound of someone walking away. Trying not to be bothered by it, he went on with his evening as he planned. As soon as his food was heated up, the prefect sat in front of his television set, swallowing mouthfuls of his food. He wasn't thinking about the blonde who was probably still outside his door. He wasn't thinking about how stupid and stubborn that man was. He certainly wasn't thinking of how cold it was and how miserable it must be to be out there by one's self. Hibari didn't even finish his food. He set it down by the coffee table, glaring at his door. Why the hell he was getting up, he would never know.

The prefect opened the door again, seeing that the don literally hadn't moved an inch from where he was before. Dino was shaking violently now, but that stupid smile on his face was still there. He had the audacity to walk himself into the apartment, making Hibari back off a bit to respect his space. The blonde closed the door behind him, glancing around the prefect's apartment. Hibari glared deathly at Dino, as he muttered, "What the hell do you think you're doing? Get out."

The mafioso stared at his student, disbelieving. Why would he open up the door once more for him just to tell him to get out? Certainly Kyouya wasn't that cruel. He argued with a pout on his face, "But the snow storm is pretty bad."

"Go back to where the rest of your flock is."

"Don't be like that, Kyouya. Look, I even bought us wine!" From his coat, Dino produced a bottle of red ambrosia. Hibari eyed it suspiciously. It never occurred to the don that he was in Japan and not Italy. It slipped his mind that there was a legal drinking age and whatever that was, Kyouya was certainly too young for it. The prefect was a minor and this was in a foreign country. It didn't matter if in Italy even children drank wine, as this wasn't Italy. He only smiled and said, "Peace offering."

The skylark stared long and hard into the other's pleading eyes. His whole being was screaming at him 'no', and he was a heartbeat away from kicking Dino out of the apartment himself. Call it mercy or an out-of-character act of kindness, but Hibari closed his eyes and sighed in resignation. It wouldn't hurt to allow the bucking bronco to wait while the storm passed, right? After all, Hibari couldn't have Dino dying out there in a snow storm before he could bite him to death. It wouldn't take that long… as long as this man knew how to shut the hell up. "Just until the storm stops."

"Deal." Dino smiled, shrugging off his coat. Hibari rolled his eyes as he disappeared for a second to fetch some towels. The mafia don was still shivering as he glanced around his student's house. There was really nothing in here that would show that Kyouya lived here. There were only basic furniture in the kitchen and the living room, such a simple life. It was no wonder why Kyouya always stayed in Nami-Chu. Dino took his shoes off beside the skylark's, heading into the kitchen. He fumbled around for flutes, but after remembering that Kyouya was Japanese, he settled for glasses.

Kyouya tossed a towel to his face, and Dino almost fell down, dropping the wine and glasses in his hands. Magically catching himself, he smiled as he thanked the prefect, "Kyouya's finally learned to care for his tutor, hm? I'm so proud!"

The raven-haired teen scowled in reply. The don didn't seem at all bothered by the glare on Hibari's face as he made his way into the living room. Dino didn't need to be told to make himself at home, he seemed inconsiderate enough to do that himself. The towel rested around his shoulders as he set the glasses down, the bottle still in his hands. Dino glanced over at Kyouya who had been looking at him from the kitchen. He gently pat the space beside him, urging the glaring skylark to sit. The mafioso was aware that Kyouya was somewhat behaving, not pulling out his tonfas in the sight of him and even letting him in his house. Dino was also aware that he was pushing it… but he meant it when he said that he didn't want Kyouya to be all by himself. It was Christmas after all, no one should be by one's lonesome even if your name was Hibari Kyouya. Dino hypothesized that the reason Kyouya supposedly hadn't celebrate Christmas, was because he had never been shown how to knowing his tendency to distance himself from people. Kyouya was his student, it was Dino's responsibility to make certain the skylark learned even some social conventions.

After a while, the prefect finally sighed, taking a seat on the opposite end of the couch. Dino smiled, pouring out their drinks. The don took one on his hand, handing the other to Kyouya, who reluctantly received it. The skylark watched as Dino got rid of the dark red drink fast, before catching his eye. Hibari saw the blonde opening his mouth to say something and to shut Dino up, he drank, following suite. He didn't expect to like the velvet-like flavor of the drink, nor did he plan on voicing it, "This isn't too bad."

"Of course not, it's good quality wine after all." Dino was completely oblivious to the fact that it was probably the prefect's first ever taste of wine… or alcohol for that matter. The blonde topped the other's glass, turning on the television and flipping through the channels. For one reason or another as Hibari drank the second cup, he felt even thirstier instead. It was as if this drink was doing the opposite of quenching his thirst, but he shrugged it off and poured himself another glassful. Dino settled for the news channel knowing that nothing else would have interest Kyouya enough. Turning to the aforementioned prefect, he met his eyes once again before the teen turned his focused on the television set.

Dino didn't know how long the two of them had been sitting there in silence, but when he looked out the window again, the sky had cleared into the night. He knew that he couldn't over stay his welcome, so he stood up to stretch. He felt Kyouya languidly looking at him as he did. "Thanks for letting me stay… are you sure you don't want to come?"

For a moment Kyouya just held his gaze. The raven-haired skylark shook his head 'no'. Dino smiled defeatedly making his way out. Kyouya followed him towards the door. The blonde didn't expect that as he shrugged on his coat and faced his student, that he would met with an unreadable expression on the prefect's face. All these times he had known the teen, he had never seen him make that expression before. He called worriedly to the younger one, "… Kyouya?"

The skylark didn't reply, simply making his way towards Dino. Dino's natural reaction was to tense up, expecting a hit from the merciless prefect just because. Much to his surprise, Kyouya pressed against him instead. His breath caught on his throat, not liking the way his body was reacting to that touch. Panicking, Dino pushed Kyouya away as gently as he could, and spluttered, "I—I should probably… g—et back."

"But it's cold outside." Hibari replied coolly, slapping Dino's hands away. Without his hands holding on to Kyouya, the distance between them shrunk once more.

"It's okay. Tsuna's house isn't too far." He reasoned, trying to keep his voice and the remaining of his self-control.

"No one's forcing you to leave." Hibari didn't seem to be fazed at all. In fact he looked like he wasn't going to listen to a word Dino said. This situation was bad, for the mafioso at least.

"I really should…" Leave. Dino didn't know what he was capable of doing if he stayed here and Kyouya was acting like this.

"Do you really only see me as a child? As your student?" That hit the mafia don the most. He frowned at that question… where was Kyouya heading with this?

"I… don't do this, Kyouya." Dino pleaded, barely hanging on his own words.

"What's the sense in hurting my pride?" The don didn't understand what was happening. This wasn't like Kyouya at all. All these times he had known the prefect, the last thing Kyouya would have done was to—Dino's train of thought was derailed as his eyes caught the empty bottle of wine on the table. He cursed to himself, once more pulling Kyouya away.

"You're drunk." He simply stated, his face masked in seriousness as he tried to hide his disappointment.

Hibari only narrowed his eyes, this time pushing Dino against the door. He pressed against the other again, gazing at him with a sultry expression. He could feel Dino's labored breathing and wildly beating heart when his body touched the other's once again. Why was Dino fighting, acting like he didn't want this? Hibari had seen the way Dino acted so differently towards him… the stolen gazes and fleeting touches. In fact he had grown so used to ignoring it that it became something that just seemed natural. Meeting resistance now, therefore, was pissing him off. What must he do? Say it blatantly? Was Dino too dense to read signs? Hibari asked irritated, "So what if I am?"

That was all it took before Hibari closed in the rest of distance between them, crushing their lips together. He was never really the patient one. Dino was too shocked to react, eyes disc-wide as he stared at Kyouya's close up face. It wasn't like he had never thought of touching Kyouya before—he most certainly had. Who could have resisted that perfectly smooth skin? Or those beautiful eyes and thin lips that begged to be kissed? The skylark was one of a kind… strength unrivaled, and still holding infinite potential. If he didn't die from his rash behavior in battle, Dino reckoned he'd grow up to be the strongest mafioso this world had ever seen. He'd probably carry with him that snarky confident attitude of his… he regret not knowing much from the future aside from their battles. Perhaps it was better off that way though, he would see for himself what Kyouya would be like.

Feeling the soft lips move against his own snapped Dino. A growl escaped him and his eyes slipped close, arms wrapping around Kyouya's hips. He had forgotten his thoughtfulness, and restraint. To hell with it. When would he ever have an opportunity like this again? Besides if Kyouya initiated it, technically, it wasn't his fault. In a flash he flipped their positions, pinning Kyouya into the door. Dino swiped his tongue against the other's lips, and the prefect granted him entry. His appendage coaxed its partner to move, and Dino sucked on the other's tongue before letting it slip back to its place. The blonde continued to explore the prefect's mouth, deciding that Kyouya tasted like wine and something else that was purely intoxicating. Kyouya grunted into the kiss, sending vibrations throughout his body, and straight to his groin. That was when Dino pulled away for air, gasping through his mouth. He lifted Kyouya's chin with his hand staring into the other's eyes. His voice was strained and husky as he murmured with the last of his sanity, "Don't do anything that you'd regret, Kyouya."

"Don't treat me like a child." There was an edge in the way Hibari said those words, before he initiated another kiss, wrapping his arms around Dino's neck. The blonde responded enthusiastically, letting his jacket slide down his shoulders. The mafioso's hand slid up Kyouya's shirt, mapping the warm lean body with his palms, before brushing against the hardening buds on the prefect's chest. He could feel Kyouya shuddering against his touches, hands threading into his hair. Their kisses only intensified from their actions. Tongues battled more furiously, wanting more of each other as their kisses broke and started again. Neither wanting to let go, until Dino finally broke away from the kiss to ask,

"Bedroom?" The younger took a while to clear his hazy mind enough to beckon his head towards the door straight down from where they were. Dino nodded, his lips connecting with Kyouya's neck. It was as delicious as it looked. Dino ravished on the skin of his neck, sucking on it and watching as pink bloomed where he marked. The prefect wrapped his legs around the other, and Dino slowly carried him to the bed.

Hibari was thrown into the cold mattress before Dino's form covered his own. He wondered idly where the blonde's shirt went but he lost interest in the matter when Dino captured his lips once more. The mafioso pulled away, kissing down Hibari's neck as he worked on the prefect's shirt. With each button undone, the blonde's lips kissed gently descended on the exposed skin. He didn't know why Dino was kissing every inch of his skin but by the time the shirt came off, Kyouya was moaning wantonly. He didn't care for the shame, all he knew was that he wanted more of the man before him. Anything… everything.

Dino settled between Kyouya's legs, taking off the other's trousers in a tortuously slow pace. Once free, he eyed the bulge on Hibari's boxers with a devilish grin. He dipped his head down, mouthing the erection through the cloth, earning him a needy groan. Kyouya's fingers threaded in Dino's hair as the prefect jerked up to have more of the delicious feeling the other was giving him.

When the phase passed, Dino finally yanked the boxers off. Hibari let out a hiss as his leaking erection met the cold air. Propping himself in his elbows, Hibari watched as Dino licked the slit, collecting the beady precum. His head snapped back in pleasure when the mafioso took him whole into his hot mouth. He was too lost in a lust-filled daze to notice the probing finger by his hole, but he didn't miss it was inserted into him. Hibari let out a pained cry, bucking up to get away from the intrusion, only to find himself thrusting into the blissful warmth of Dino's mouth. The alternating feeling of pleasure and pain made him dizzy, hands fisting the covers as he tried to stop the noise from spilling from his mouth so freely. Hibari could feel heat coiling on his stomach, getting ready to burst. As he scrunched his eyes in pleasure waiting for his release, when Dino pulled away. The angry whimper from the lost of touch that Hibari let out didn't escape the blonde.

Dino crawled back up and captured Kyouya's mouth into a kiss as if in apology. When he broke away, he pressed his forehead against the skylark's muttering, "Sorry, Kyouya, but not yet."

"Not yet what?" Hibari's own voice sounded strange to him. He glared thorough the fringes of his midnight bangs, sticking to his forehead due to sweat. Dino busied himself kissing down his jaw. The younger one continued, "If you leave me like this, I'll—ah!"

Dino bit down on the skin, drawing blood. Despite all the battles Kyouya had already fought, the only blemish on the skylark's perfect skin was his territorial marks. He smirked at the reaction he received from the teen, teasing as he said, "What Kyouya, bite me to death?"

Hibari wasn't too happy with that. He pushed Dino on his back, straddling the blonde down. He silenced him with a kiss, using it as a distraction. The skylark fumbled with the man's belt blindly, nearly ripping it out in impatience before it gave way. He freed the other's erection from it's confines, and Dino hummed into the kiss appreciatively. Hibari rolled his hips, electricity shot down his spine as his manhood rubbed against the other's. The prefect broke the kiss and groaned, while Dino's mouth latched back to his neck. Hibari wrapped his hands around both their erections, giving it a few tugs before he realized it wasn't enough. He wanted more of Dino and damn it, he wasn't going to wait any longer. Grinding against the other, he crushed his mouth against Dino's hungrily. When they separated he whispered to the mafioso's ear, "Take me."

Dino laughed, before once more rolling to flip their positions. He placed a chaste kiss on Kyouya's lips, saying, "Promise me you won't go on and say that you don't remember this. That you won't blame it on the alcohol."

The last thing the mafioso expected was Kyouya reaching to touch him. A hand cupped the side of his face in a gentle touch as the prefect replied silently, "Yes."

"Then in that case," Dino leaned in to the touch, taking the hand to his own as he reached down to press his lips against the other's forehead. With a smile that sent shivers down the prefect's spine, he muttered, "_Facciamo l'amore_."

Capturing Kyouya's lips once more, Dino placed himself in between the prefect's legs. He lifted the other's legs gently, placing them over his shoulders. His manhood was by the Hibari's puckered entrance, pulsing with anticipation, as he searched Kyouya's face for permission. The younger teen nodded, and Dino entered him slowly. Once the head was passed the tight ring of muscle, he would inch in a bit more before thrusting out. Pushing back in with a little more of himself each time, until he was fully sheathed.

Kyouya's hot velvety tight walls was heaven, squeezing him just right that he had to fight the urge to pound the skylark there and then. Dino had never experienced anything better. He waited for the pained expression on the other to leave, kissing down his neck again, and playing with his perked buds with his hand to distract the other. When he felt Kyouya relax more, he watched as the other nodded for him to move.

Dino thrusted until he found a slow rhythm, going in on all different angles. He knew he found what he was looking for when the tight walls around him squeezed him before letting go. Kyouya's back arched as the teen called breathlessly, "Dino! Th-there…"

Gaining confidence, Dino pulled back and slammed back, hitting Kyouya's prostrate as he did. The skylark clawed in his back in pleasure, moans and pants music to the mafioso's ears. He growled possessively, hands on either side of Kyouya's hips as he met his own thrust by pulling the other closer, driving in deeper each time. He continued to hit that spot, making the prefect writhe in pleasure as his name continuously left those swollen lips.

"I—ah! I'm gonna… ngh! Dino!" Dino's movements were becoming erratic, their bodies glistening in sweat as he continued to snap his hips back and forth. They were both too lost in pleasure to mind. He was close, he could feel the heat bubbling on the bottom of his stomach as they both chased for their ultimate high.

"Kyouya…" Dino leaned forward, capturing Kyouya's lips into a kiss muffling the scream the other let out as the teen came. The walls around his erection tightened, driving him to his own release. His vision turned white, as he rode out his orgasm, shooting his seed deep inside the prefect.

Coming back down from his release, Dino pulled out of Kyouya blushing at the sight of his own essence spilling out of the hole. He placed the other's legs down gently before settling beside the prefect. The two of them said nothing, just basking in the intense feeling of warm relief and satisfaction that enveloped them both.

The blonde embraced the other, ignoring the feeling of drying sweat and cum on their sticky slick bodies as he did. It was all still unbelievable to the don… he just had sex with Kyouya. His beautiful untouchable student was in his arms… finally. His heart felt like it was about to leap out his chest in joy. This was the best Christmas he had in his life by far… or ever. He greeted with a smile, "_Buon Natale_, Kyouya."

The said young man turned to face Dino, giving him a lazy kiss before nuzzling under his arms. Dino couldn't have asked for a better Christmas. Kyouya asked silently, breaking the silence once more, "Shouldn't you go back?"

"I told you I'm not leaving you alone." Dino repeated, resting his chin on the tuft of black hair. "Besides, I'm waiting for round two. After that you didn't think I'd just let you go, did you? Do you know how long I waited for this?"

Hibari moved, looking up to meet the don's face. "Why did you?"

"I don't know, Kyouya. You were never really the type for these things. I love you just the way you are… and sex is just…" Dino's voice faded as he came into a realization of what he just said. It seemed that Kyouya caught on with it, too as the skylark looked away, burying his face against Dino's chest. The blonde felt his cheeks flush as he said nothing more, just embracing the prefect in his arms.

* * *

"Wait… we can't start yet. Where's Dino-san?" Tsuna asked looking through the big crowd of people in his small kitchen. It was always this lively nowadays he sort of just got used to it.

"Oh, boss said he was going to try and convince Hibari-san to come." Romario replied. He had one too many shots of sake. He didn't seem to be at all concerned about his boss's whereabouts.

Reborn let out a smirk, speaking to Tsuna now as he said, "We might as well begin our celebration now."

"Why? Dino-san isn't here yet." Seeing the eerie smile on the sun arcobaleno's face made Vongola Decimo regret ever asking the aforementioned little man that question.

"Even if Dino wanted to come, I doubt he or Hibari could walk here even if they tried." Both Romario and Kusakabe inexplicably choked on their food and drink respectively. All the while, Tsuna stared worriedly.

"What?! Why?! Are they fighting? Shouldn't we go over there and stop them?"

"You keep thinking that, dame-Tsuna. Even with your dying will you can't possibly stop those two in what they're doing." Reborn said with finality. Tsuna didn't get it but the arcobaleno had enough of the conversation as he walked to the front of the room. "Ciaossu, everyone. It's time we start this Vongola Style Christmas Celebration!"

* * *

** Notes:

_Facciamo l'amore: _Let's make love.

_Buon Natale: _Merry Christmas!


End file.
